five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Days
Last Days is the first game of the Last Days Trilogy Series, there are the two parts of the gameplay. The first one is the Introduction or the Prologue. The last one is the ending or the Epilogue, ''and there is a Final Night during both of them. Last Days contains five animatronics of the original Fnaf 1 crew and a extra one only in the prologue cutscene, all with strange purposes in the Last Days lore, It is also said to be a remake of an abandoned game called Fazbears Incorporated. The game has special gameplay and will be coming out on Gamejolt. 'Prologue' '''The Player' start's off as Jeremy Fitzgerald in 1975, in a Office looking around before see-ing shadow swoop to the left of the door, he begin's breathing heavy before closing the door and saying that "Is this what I'm working for". Fitzgerald step's out of the office before see-ing The Puppet float to him, Fitzgerald step's into the office and peek's out to see nothing there, and he say's "Ok it better be worth it" The Prologue Cutscene will end and The Nights will begin, there are only 6 night's in the game with a extra 3 during the Epilogue which is unlocked when beating Prologue. For each night the player will use W & D, To look left and right, the player will check each camera, there are only 6 camera's, the first one is Main Stage, the second one is the Dining Area, the third one is the cove for foxy, the fourth one is the Music Box, and the fifth one is the Storage Area, and the sixth one is the Bathroom area. Night 1: Will start off simple and easy and will only contain H.Freddy, H-Bonnie and H-Foxy, and the mode for the night is mostly 7/20. Night 2: Will start off harder than the earlier night and will contain only H-Freddy, H-Bonnie, H-Chica and H-Foxy, and the mode for the night is mostly 8/20. Night 3: Will start off a little different than the earlier one's, and will contain only H-Foxy, and the mode for the night is mostly 11/20. Night 4: Will start of easier than the last nights, and it will contain H-Freddy, H-Bonnie, H-Chica, H-Foxy and H-Golden Freddy, and the mode for the night is mostly 13/20. Night 5: Will start of harder than the previous night, and it will contain H-Freddy and H-Bonnie only, and the mode for the night is 15/20. Night 6: Will be the end night but not fully the end, and it will contain H-Chica, and the mode for the night is mostly 5/20. Final Night: This is The Last night in the Prologue but it's just the beginning still, and it will contain H-Freddy, H-Bonnie, H-Chica, H-Foxy and H-Golden Freddy, and the mode for the night is 20/20. Prologue Animatronics [[Hydraulic Freddy |'Hydraulic Freddy']] [[Hydraulic Bonnie|'Hydraulic Bonnie']] [[Hydraulic Chica|'Hydraulic Chica']] [[Hydraulic Foxy|'Hydraulic Foxy']] [[Hydraulic G. Freddy|'Hydraulic G. Freddy']] [[The Puppet (TLD)|'The Puppet (TLD)']] Epilogue The Player start's off as Sanders Landry in 2023, Sander's enter's the warehouse as he is given a task to be at the warehouse at night for the night-shift to guard the warehouse overnight for 3 day's till the trucks make there way to the warehouse, Sander's make his way to the office when hearing loud stomp noises. The Epilogue Cutscene will end and The Night's will begin, there are only 3 night's during the Epilogue and this is unlocked after defeating The Prologue. For each night the player will use the mouse to look around the office, the player will check each camera, there are only 4 camera's, the first one is The Storage, the second one is the Entrance Door, The Third one is the boxing area, the fourth one is the outside door camera, the player use's a scrolling technique to look around the office. Night 1: '''Will start off fast and a little hard, and it will only contain Rotten Fredbear and Rotten Balloon Boy, and the mode for the night is mostly 10/20 '''Night 2: '''Will start of harder than the other night and will contain, Rotten Fredbear and Rotten Springbonnie, and Rotten Balloon Boy and the mode for the night is 15/20 '''Night 3: '''Will start of easier than the previous nights and will contain, Rotten Fredbear only, and the mode for the night is 4/20 '''Final Night: '''Will start of ultimately fast and hard and pacing, and will contain Rotten Fredbear, Rotten Springbonnie, and Rotten Balloon Boy, and the mode for the night is 20/20 '''Epilogue Animatronics [[Rotten Fredbear|'Rotten Fredbear']] [[Rotten Springbonnie|'Rotten Springbonnie']] [[Rotten Balloon Boy|'Rotten Balloon Boy']] Your Area Prologue The Office is not that big of a office, there are 2 door's and W to look left and D to look right, to stop looking right you just hit that same letter again, the office had a desk in front of it, it also contain's Mechanic's which will be listed below. Epilogue The Warehouse Office is small, there is 1 door which on the left, and small duct door on the right, you can scroll down to use the camera and look back, the office has a broken desk and some animatronic head's in a bin, with a clothe's stand and fan that somehow still work. Mechanics Full List of Mechanics * Doors Door's are used through most of the game, Epilogue and Prologue, and they are actually the main protection beside's the flashlight, use them to close and open, but there is also a catch, you must conserve energy, you only have %100, so save up till the time passes. * Small Door Small Door's aka Duct Door are used only in The Epilogue, it is a small close-able door that is linked to the vent's, usually animatronics will crawl in here, but remember, conserve energy, don't waste it on those boring animatronics, beside's, what's gonna happen if you leave it closed all day. * Steam Pipe The Steam Pipe is used only in Epilogue in your office, it sit's in front of you and play's a major part, when closing it, it decreases your power, however it's your job to conserve, when a animatronic goes into the Storage Room on Epilogue, if they pull the lever, it will cause toxic steam to come out of it, which you only have amount of seconds to close it, however if it does get in, it will fill the room with Steam making it harder to see. * Flashlight The Flashlight is used in both Epilogue and Prologue, using it to flash the animatronics, since there are no door light's, when they are near the door, point it near that direction and flash! Phone Calls 'The Cassettes' The Cassettes are random cassette tapes that can be found through the nights, here are the obtained one', for you to listen to. ---- CASSETTES OBTAINED ---- The Spare Suit (Epilogue) William Afton It's Been A Long time, since I seen the day's of my past, it haunts me to this day awakening all the aw and pain I went through, just to kill you! ---- Music To My Ears (Prologue) H3NRY ....-...-..-...... ---- Guide (Spoilers) Sequel [[The Last Days 2: The Incoming|'The Last Days 2: The Incoming']]' ' The next sequel of the game, it is featuring another creation of League Fighter's, and is supposed to be another point-and-click. 'Trivia' Category:Games